Midnight Worries
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Teyla thinks over things during the night like her relationships with those around her and those who are coming. TEAF [complete]


AN: Thanks go out to Hans & Murdoc who both beta'd and gave feedback.

* * *

She remembered her father telling her what love was when she was a little girl. She would watch him as he told stories of her mother with such emotion in his eyes, and be totally unashamed of it. He told her that love was an emotion above all others, found in many forms and no one should be ashamed to show it in any of its form.

She had taken those words to heart.

However, as she lay here in the cool of the evening she wondered about them. She had always shown kindness to others, always been the first to trust when trust should be there. She had tried to live up to her father's standards. Which made her ashamed to think she was afraid of showing another form of love.

The love she had for the young man whom lay beside her.

She knew he loved her, innocent and true. He never let the hard times make him hard and cynical and always approached everything, even her, with a youthful reverence of something new and exciting. It excited her in return and she loved him for it.

Her father would have been displeased. He was not an Athosian and despite her father's notion that all peoples were equal, an Athosian was always the preferred choice. In fact many people believed her to be auditioning for the role of stepmother of young Jinto. Halling himself knew the truth even if their people didn't.

Besides, she did not love him like she did this boy from a foreign galaxy that made her days bright and made her forget the evil that lurked outside their bedroom. He made her whole and filled in the holes that were left from the pain of yesterday. He didn't mask them, but showed them for what they were...memories

Her mother, she would like to think, would have welcomed him into the tribe. She would have sat him down and instantly tried to "fatten" him up with her famous stew (that according to her Nana, her father never got quite right) and start asking about marriages and children.

Children. That was one of the reasons for her introspective thoughts tonight as her lover slept. He was too young and she wasn't ready but that no longer mattered. She had no idea what had gone wrong, but it had been confirmed in the infirmary this morning. Like or not, Teyla Emmagen was now a mother.

She could see images in her head of what the child would grow up to be like. She wanted a little girl, although she wouldn't mind a son either. But in her head she saw herself with a little girl with her father's eyes and her mother's spirit.

Tomorrow she would have to let Dr. Weir know. So far only Dr. Beckett knew and he only because of a post-mission physical that had turned up some results during a scan. He had no idea of who the father was, and no doubt had an assumption of his own. She wanted to tell Aiden about it but she was unsure of his reaction. He seemed the type who wanted a family, but he was only 26 years old, younger then her by about four years.

Her relationship with Aiden had grown out of friendship. The first year there, he was only a friend to her, defending her when everyone thought she was betraying Atlantis. At the time she had been infatuated with the then Major Sheppard, but after awhile she grew out of it and began to notice the younger member of their team. It had been a slow build up, and almost effortless when they finally acknowledged they liked each other. He had even been the first to say, "I love you," about a year ago right before he left with another team to go on a mission to revisit a planet that had been an ally. She had yet to reply with the same sentiment but she did love him.

"Teyla?" She turned to face Aiden and saw him looking at her half asleep. He was a light sleeper and obviously had awoken when he felt her tenseness. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," she responded with a smile. "I'm just thinking about something I have to speak to Dr. Weir about in the morning." He had closed his eyes but at this he opened one.

"Something wrong on the mainland?" Teyla often had to speak to Dr. Weir for her people on the mainland since Halling as of yet felt uncomfortable standing as the leader full out.

"No. It's a bit more personal." She sighed. "It involves you and me." Aiden was confused at this point and slid up on the headboard a little.

"What exactly." She didn't know what to say. She had to be honest, and she certainly didn't want to hide from him the truth. But admitting it still scared her, despite the fact she knew full well he wouldn't be angry at her.

"Dr. Beckett found some unusual readings during our normal body scan and had me come in for some more tests." Aiden's look went from confused to concern. "Oh, don't worry, there is nothing serious wrong with me," she commented when she noticed. She paused for a second, but Aiden remained silent, waiting for what she would say. "We…I…" She sighed and sat up herself and said her next words staring at the far wall. "I'm pregnant."

The room was silent for a few minutes till Aiden spoke finally.

"My grandmother is going to kill me." Teyla turned to look at him and saw him looking at the wall himself with a thoughtful expression. She had no idea why his grandmother would kill him and what that had to do with their having a child. "She's always had these expectations of me," Aiden said as an explanation, "and I'm quite sure starting a family unmarried with a girl she never met is not one of them." He then smiled. "But then again, I'm a world away from her, so she can't reach me," he said jokingly trying to liven the situation.

"Are you upset?"

"Not really. Hey! I got a perfect name picked out if it's a girl…. Atlantia!". Teyla raised an eyebrow and decided that perhaps Colonel Sheppard was right and Aiden really should not name things. But then she simply smiled realizing he was joking and leaned over and kissed him figuring that perhaps after awhile he would come up with something they both could like.

Tomorrow's discussion with Dr. Weir seemed much easier now that Aiden knew and didn't at all seem to mind the fact that he was going to be a father


End file.
